


Loose Thread

by pixiyella



Category: Megas XLR
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Male Friendship, One Shot, Other, Teen and Up for Language Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiyella/pseuds/pixiyella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Coop were the closest friends, right up until the moment they weren't. Coop was a mess with good intentions, right up to the moment he wasn't. Jamie was a coward, right up to the moment he wasn't (Takes place in the alternate universe from "Rearview Mirror, Mirror").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Thread

Jamie never had the strongest of moral compasses out there. His daydreams were filled with him lording over his friends, with pretty girls at his side, and lots of money. Though the setting may change from a king at an arena, to space amazons, to the Joker, the themes were recurrent. However, he'd never had the guts to actually do it. Despite all the things in his mind he really, really wanted, he'd never committed the atrocities that would be required to achieve those things in most cases. He'd never used Megas to establish himself as the ruler of some far off planet with lots of hot women, or to break into buildings and steal money.

Despite what he said he wanted to do, and what he was sure he could do, could take, he never did take it. So why didn't he? For Kiva, the answer was simple: He was a coward, and couldn't actually pilot Megas anyways. For Coop, the answer was equally simple, but different: Jamie was a pretty good guy.

However, once the Glorft were defeated, things changed. Jamie was the better of the two, between him and Coop at this point. Not because he had gotten better, but because Coop had gotten worse. 

To be quite honest, Jamie didn't really mind, that much. Who cared if a few planets got destroyed for the sake of some fun? Jamie didn't know any of them personally. But Coop didn't stop there. Coop took Earth.

It was hard to deal with Coop being fit, cunning, and all around evil. It was harder to deal with watching Kiva follow him down the same path. But the hardest part was how Kiva still fucking liked him and Coop still thought of him as the best friend in the world. It was pretty damn hard to deal with an evil warlord you didn't agree with seeing you as his best friend in the whole goddamn universe and it made Jamie nauseous.

But he put up with it. He was too much of a coward to reject any of his new surroundings and risk death.

Until that day when a servant was sent to get him (and it was still so strange, thinking of Coop as a guy with _servants_ ).

Coop sat on his throne, looking particularly smug with himself. It was as if he thought the dystopia they lived in was the best thing that had ever happened. 

Jamie pretended not to notice Kiva, standing by the throne, not even fully human any longer.

Not even _his_ any longer (though she still said she was, and Jamie figured she failed to realize just how much he'd lost her).

Coop stood up to greet Jamie, enveloping him with a big bear hug. Jamie didn't hug back, and his back cracked, though Coop failed to notice.

"Jamie, to I have a surprise for you. You're going to absolutely love it," He grinned, swinging an arm around his shoulder and leading him into a room that Jamie didn't think was here even just a day ago.

Inside was what most would call paradise. What Jamie once would have called paradise, without and regards to how paradise was procured. 

But Jamie, this Jamie, could not think about the pretty girls lounging about in various provocative costumes, or the huge piles of money everywhere, the buffet table, the luxurious couch. None of it.

All he could think about was how did Coop acquire these girls and this money and this food. The fact that Kiva had an arm around his waist looking proudly on when the Kiva Jamie had fallen in love with would never have been fine with him actually engaging in such a lifestyle.

Coop was beaming, thinking he'd presented the perfect present to his friend. But when he looked down, he saw Jamie wasn't smiling. He looked rather disappointed.

"Coop, you can't just go taking random girls, and food from people, and stealing money...!" The scrawnier boy finally exclaimed. Kiva's arm, though still around him, stopped touching him.

Coop's smile lowered into a frown.

If Jamie wasn't in the fabric of Coop's megalomaniac designs, he was a loose thread coming out of them. 

One does, naturally, cut off and get rid of loose threads before they become a major problem.


End file.
